Small Moments: Let the Words Fall
by K.AudreyLeto
Summary: It's the small moments that count. This is the first in a series of one-shots I will be writing from the SIB verse, more details in the AN. One of Santana and Brittany's twins has locked herself in the bathroom and refuses to come out unless her Aunt Rachel is there and Santana isn't happy about it. But don't worry it's fluff. Faberry, Brittana, Pezberry friendship.


**A/N: This was an idea that my girlfriend had after I finished the SIB trilogy; she suggested that every time I feel like it or get a prompt that I should write a scene not shown in the entire 3 stories; or in the future… and this was her prompt; so I wrote this as a birthday present for her.**

**So if anyone has a prompt that they would like me to fill from the SIB verse past or future that you think I missed; or that you just really want to see (i.e. Rachel and Quinn cuddling on the couch sophomore year; or attending Beth's wedding, etc.) I can't promise that I will fill it immediately since I have several other stories that I am writing at the moment, but I will do my best.**

**They will all be posted separately but will all be a part of the Small Moments verse; I hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any songs used, or anything else mentioned.**

* * *

**Small Moments: Let the Words Fall**

"Hey babe… I'm home," Brittany called as she walked through the front door of the house she shared with her wife Santana and six year old twin daughters Sunday and Soraya. She had been having the craziest day as one of the dancers at the studio did a dance move and broke his ankle when he landed wrong. After dealing with the logistics of that; from calling an ambulance to trying to file a report while he was screaming in pain, to going with him, to almost losing her lunch when she watched the attending doctor re-break it before casting it. So needless to say it was a long day and the last thing she needed was a tantrum and a screaming match… and a tantrum and screaming was just what she got from her wife Santana.

Never mind the kid who was locked in the bathroom and refusing to come out.

And all of this hit Brittany the moment she walked into the house; when Sunday ran up to her up her to greet her.

"Mommy, Soraya has locked herself in the bathroom in your bedroom and Mama is just lying on your bed mumbling Spanish words under her breath." Brittany sighed heavily. "A-And I don't know what to do."

"It's okay sweetie… Mommy can handle this. Can you please go get the pink toolbox out from under the kitchen sing and bring it up to my room?" Sunday nodded once and went to retrieve the toolbox. Brittany took another deep, steadying breath and dropped her bag on the floor near the door. She rolled her eyes and headed upstairs, and into the master bedroom.

"Hey babe," Brittany repeated her words from before as she walked into the room. What she saw was Santana sprawled out on the bed; her hair was messed up, she looked like she was ready to pass out from exhaustion, and her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. "Aww baby," she cooed as she climbed onto the bed and knelt beside her. It was only then that she heard the low muttering of the Spanish cuss words that Sunday had mentioned; good thing she didn't know what words they were.

"Are you okay?" Brittany leaned over and placed a kiss to Santana's forehead and it was then that Santana finally acknowledged that she was there.

"No," she husked solemnly. "I-I don't know… why… a-and she won't come out," Santana was tearing up again. "S-She hates me."

"No she doesn't," Brittany assured her and then kissed her again; on her lips this time. The action seemingly pulled Santana out of her stupor and she was suddenly more alert. She focused in on her beautiful wife and she couldn't help but smile. "She loves you San, you're her Mama… she's just… well, she's difficult."

"She's a diva," Santana deadpanned as she sat up full and Brittany couldn't hold back her laugh.

"Yeah she kind of is," and just as she said that Sunday waddled into the room carrying the pink toolbox; although it looked more like it was carrying her.

"Mommy, Mama… I-I got it," the girl said breathlessly and both women looked at their struggling little girl. Brittany immediately hopped off the bed and saved her from the weight of the toolbox.

Sunday huffed a relived breath.

"Thanks Mommy," she said as she shook her arms dramatically so that the tingles would go away. Once her arms felt better she hopped up on the bed next to her Mama and they both watched as Brittany made her way to the bathroom door and set the toolbox down.

"Hey Soraya," Brittany called as she also knocked on the closed door. "It's Mommy."

"Hi Mommy," the little girl answered and Brittany grinned at her sweetness.

"So do you think you can unlock the door, let Mommy inside, and then we can talk about what has you so upset?"

"No," Soraya said as she crossed her arms over her animal print sweater; where she sat perched on the closed toilet lid. Her plaid skirt evened out over her crossed leg. "I'm NOT coming out of here until Mama meets my demands," Brittany couldn't help but snort laughter at the closed door before she turned back to Santana.

"She's a little young for extortion… isn't she?" Santana also crossed her arms over her chest- making it clear where Soraya got her attitude from- and shook her head.

"No… she's a little con artist is what she is… she knows what she wants, and exactly how to get it; I love her with all of my heart but she is most definitely YOUR kid today," Brittany laughed again; she couldn't help but be amused by the whole thing.

"Well, did she at least tell you what she wants?"

It took several moments; but Santana finally answered with a slight nod.

"And?"

"She wants," Santana paused as she rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the request. "She said she wasn't coming out until…" she trailed off again and Brittany was beginning to lose her patience.

"Spit it out Santana!"

"It's Rachel okay," she shouted. "YOUR daughter is refusing to come out of the bathroom until Rachel comes over here." Again Brittany lost it with the giggling.

Santana wasn't amused.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn had only been back in New York for about four months after spending some time in Los Angeles. They had originally spent about six months there and that was six months ago when they filmed the movie together. A movie that Quinn wrote, directed, as well as starred in alongside her wife; and the film was a smash hit. They returned back to Los Angeles to attend the premiere as well as do lots and lots… and lots of press.

Now they were back home for good; and they were just getting back into their routine. Rachel was taking some time off from Broadway but was still going to auditions if the part seemed just right; and Quinn was working on a novel for the first time in her career. They were financially set and didn't worry about being out of work for a while. They were just enjoying their kids before they got too old. Noah was already nine and Jordan was seven and they weren't babies anymore… at least not age wise anyway; how they acted? Well that was a different issue altogether.

Quinn stood in the kitchen working on dinner; she had the sauce simmering, the pasta boiling, she was cutting up some fresh vegetables to add to the sauce, while also preparing the salad; when Noah came running through the kitchen at top speed. He was screeching loudly as he held one of Jordan's dolls upside down and pretending like he was going to rip its leg off. Jordan trailed closely behind him; also screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You'll never catch me!" Noah screamed in a different tone; he was trying to mimic the voice of one of the villains from the latest blockbuster Superhero movie.

"Noah stop!" Jordan whined in the most annoying and ear piercing tone. "You're going to hurt her!" she reached out and grasped her brother's shirt but he merely spun out of her reach with an evil chuckle. "Ha Ha… I told you, you'll never catch me… stop of the doll gets it!"

"Out of the kitchen you two," Quinn warned but both of her children happily ignored her and went on with their playing. "Hey, thanks for listening," she said obviously to herself as the kids were already in the living room. And because of the open floor plan she could still see them… and she could definitely still hear them; she cringed when Jordan spoke again.

"NOAH!" Jordan had stopped chasing him and instead she stomped her foot. "Give her back to me or else!"

"Or else what?" He asked sarcastically and she crossed her arms over her chest in a way that made her look even more like Rachel than she already did. Quinn couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"Or else I'll tell Mommy!" Jordan shouted.

"Oooh," Quinn whispered to herself. "Those are fighting words."

"Big deal," Noah bluffed. "Mommy isn't even as scary as Mama is," Quinn snorted laughter quietly at those words. It was a clearly a bluff as even she admitted that she was a far bigger pushover than Rachel was.

"What was that?" She heard Rachel say and then she heard both of her kids suck in a breath; Noah's seemed far more nervous than Jordan's did.

"Uhhh," he drew the word out. Quinn found it comical because while it was true that Rachel wasn't a pushover; she was far from strict. In fact, neither of them was; they modeled their parenting style after the two greatest men they knew: Hiram and Leroy Berry.

This meant that they spent more time laughing at their kids' dramatic antics than they did with being upset with them.

"Did I hear you right?"

"Nuhhhh… um no, y-you didn't," Noah said looking up at Rachel.

"Yes you did," Jordan whined. "He said you're not scary Mommy," she tattled and Rachel held back a laugh. She steeled her expression and looked back at her boy.

"Give your sister her doll back and stop torturing her."

"Yes Mommy," he said and did as he was told.

"And you," Rachel directed her words, her pointer finger, and her eyes at Jordan. "Tattling is not nice."

"Okay Mommy," she said softly.

"Now go play in your rooms… dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay."

"Okay," both kids said at the same time and they took off; and as Rachel headed toward the kitchen and Quinn both women heard the kids.

"Jordan… do you want to play army men with me?"

"Yeah," Jordan replied happily. Both Rachel and Quinn smiled because although they fought like kids do; deep down the really did like each other.

"Hey babe," Rachel said as she entered the kitchen and locked eyes with her still amazingly gorgeous… and hot wife.

"Nice job," Quinn said of Rachel's actions to diffuse the tension with the kids.

"Thanks," Rachel winked at her. "It smells so good in here," she came up behind Quinn who turned to face her. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rachel's amazing lips.

"Hey you… I've missed you," Quinn informed her.

"I've been here… I've just been-"

"Memorizing lines," Quinn cut her off because she already knew Rachel's answer.

"Yeah, I mean my audition is tomorrow and I'm so out of practice I'm afraid I'm going to choke."

"You won't choke Rachel… this is your life's work," Rachel smiled. Quinn had always shown so much confidence in her. "You're going to kill it!"

"Thanks baby, but I'm not so sure." Rachel picked up a piece of broccoli, popped it into her mouth, and Quinn leveled her with a glare. "Sorry," she said around the mouthful of broccoli while holding her hands up in defeat. It was at that moment her phone rang. "I didn't know you were the broccoli police," she teased Quinn- who glared again- as she pulled her phone out and looked at the screen.

_Brittany calling._

"Hey Britt," Rachel answered the phone and then she was quiet as Brittany spoke. "Oh my gosh!" She shouted and Quinn looked up at her. She knew it was nothing to worry about because Rachel's words were followed by a soundless laugh. "Okay… yeah sure. No, no… I'll be there as soon as I can," Quinn crooked her eyebrow.

_Dinner was just about done so this better be an emergency_- Quinn thought.

But with Rachel laughing she didn't really think it was. The confusion was cleared up a moment later.

"Okay… and don't worry Brittany… we'll get her out," she said goodbye, ended the call, and then met Quinn's curious eyes. "Um… I have to go over to Brittany and Santana's," she said and then continued; answering Quinn's unasked question in the process. "Soraya has locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out until I go over there," Quinn's smile widened. "And apparently Brittany tried, and failed, to take the door off of the hinges.

"Oh," Quinn laughed fully. "Santana must be super pissed off," she said knowingly and Rachel confirmed her assumption with a nod.

"So you'll save some pasta for me?"

"Yeah," Quinn said and then accepted a kiss from her wife. Rachel turned to leave and an idea occurred to Quinn. "Wait," Rachel turned back. "This is ready," she motioned to the food. "And we have more than enough… why don't we pack it up and take it over there. I'm sure dinner is the last thing on either of their minds at the moment," Rachel nodded with a smile. "And I gotta be honest… I really want to see Santana's face right now."

"You're mean."

"How, am I mean? I'm prepared to share our dinner with them."

"Yeah and that's very nice but your motive sure isn't," Quinn was prepared to defend her actions but Rachel continued. "Not that I disagree with your reasoning… honestly I can't wait to see Santana's face too," with that Quinn giggled.

"So I'll pack up the food, and you can get the kids ready?"

"Deal," Rachel agreed before she leant up on her toes and kissed Quinn soundly. The kiss became heated for a small moment; even after all this time they were still so hot for each other.

"We'll save that for later," Quinn said as she pulled out of the kiss and Rachel winked in agreement. As soon as Rachel was gone she began searching the cabinets for Tupperware when she heard Rachel.

"Okay kids… we're going to Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany's house for a little while," and Quinn smiled at their reaction.

"YAY!" They both shouted at the same time. They loved their aunts and the twins.

* * *

When Rachel, Quinn, and the kids got to Santana and Brittany's house they were greeted promptly at the door by Brittany.

"Oh thank god you're here," she said as they entered the house. As soon as the door was closed; she turned and hugged them all and then she ruffled Noah's hair causing him to pout. "Hey guys… Sunday is up in her room if you want to play… and hopefully Soraya will be out of the bathroom soon," she finished with an exasperated sigh.

"Cool," Noah said as he husked his coat off and tossed it back to Quinn who caught it easily.

"Yeah," Jordan squeaked as she both ran up the stairs and toward Sunday's bedroom; Jordan kept her coat on.

"We brought dinner," Quinn told Brittany as soon as the kids were out of sight; as she revealed the food containers to her. Brittany frowned.

"Oh… we interrupted dinner, I'm so-" she was interrupted by Quinn shaking her head no.

"No… it's fine, we figured you two had your hands full and didn't even think about dinner," Brittany nodded in agreement. "So I brought ours," this time Brittany smiled.

"You're so sweet," Brittany led them first into the kitchen to leave the food, and then up the stairs to her bedroom.

Inside, they found Santana yelling at the closed door in what was obviously a stress induced tantrum.

"Just open the door mija; please just… open… the… door."

"NO!" Soraya shouted and Santana again collapsed to the bed crying. Brittany looked on with a pained expression while Quinn patted her shoulder soothingly.

And Rachel jumped into action knowing that nothing was going to be fixed until that kid came out of the bathroom. She stepped to the door and knocked once.

"Soraya sweetie… it's Aunt Rachel, can you please open the door?" It was quiet for several moments and then the sound of the lock clicking had them all looking over at the door; including Santana who was once again sitting upright. The door opened and Soraya revealed herself. Rachel dropped to her knees and hugged Soraya tight. It was clear that the little girl had been crying. Santana mumbled under her breath and threw her hands in the air in frustration. Brittany and Quinn joined Santana on the bed for support; one on each side of her.

"Well at least she's out of there," Santana said quietly as she was letting her anger and jealousy go. "But why does my daughter like Rachel more than me?" Well she was _trying_ to let the jealousy go. Both Quinn and Brittany were about to assure her that that wasn't the case when Rachel's conversation with Soraya distracted all three of them.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Rachel asked soothingly as she pulled out of the hug. "Why did you need me… and not your Mommies?"

"Because I needed to know how you didn't cry when all the kids at school used to pick on you?"

"Oh my," Santana's broken voice echoed quietly through the room before she covered her mouth; as the hearts of all four women in the room broke a little.

"Oh sweetie," Rachel said softly as steeled herself so that the kid didn't think she was feeling sorry for her. "I want you to know that it's not easy being who you are because sometimes people are mean," Soraya nodded. "But you just always have to remember that if you like something, well… then that's good enough and if the other kids have mean things to say just try to ignore them, let the words fall out of your head," Soraya nodded and giggled a little bit.

"And I want you to always remember that you are so special and so beautiful, and those mean kids should be lucky to be your friend. If you can do that, than you can do anything," Soraya's smile widened and she nodded.

"Okay… I'll try."

"Good girl… but," she paused and she could see the little girl's eyes narrow at the thought that maybe she was in trouble for locking herself into the bathroom; so Rachel quickly reassured her. "You should know that even though I got teased a lot for how I dressed and how I acted when I was in school I wasn't the only one," Soraya arched her eyebrow in a way that made her look remarkably like Santana in that moment; Rachel smirked. "Yeah your Mommy and your Mama, as well as Aunt Quinn were all the popular cheerleaders at our school but they still got teased by the bullies."

"They did?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, they did… so I want you to remember that if you ever need to talk to someone again it can be me but it doesn't have to be; they love you and it's okay to talk to them… they will understand."

"Okay… I will ," she nodded. "But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were they teased by the bullies too?"

"Well sweetie," she looked to confirm whether or not it was okay to talk to her about this from her parents; and they both nodded. "Well because of lots of things but mostly it was because we all liked other girls instead of boys," Rachel answered with complete honesty.

"That's dumb," the little girl said with an eye roll. "I like girls more than boys too," and with that Rachel giggled.

"Okay… but we'll see if that changes as you get older okay?"

"Okay," Soraya agreed.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes," she said with a proud smile and a nod. "I'm going to hug you now," she informed her echoing her own words and then she threw herself at Rachel in a hug. "I love you Aunt Rachel."

"I love you too," she said and then lowered her voice so that only the little girl would hear her. "Now why don't you go give your Mama a hug… she is pretty sad for you."

"Okay," Soraya whispered and Rachel got to her feet as Soraya ran over to Santana and jumped in her lap. "I'm sorry I made you sad Mama," she hugged her tight and Santana fought the tears.

"It's okay baby… I'm just sorry you're so sad," Brittany, Quinn and Rachel silently slipped out of the room to give them privacy.

"I'm sorry the bullies were mean to you too Mama."

"Thanks angel," Santana hugged her daughter tight and they remained that way for just a few small moments.

/

Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany were preparing dinner and setting the table when Santana and Soraya walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Soraya," Jordan waved from her seat at the dinner table. "I'm glad you feel better." Soraya ran to the table and joined the three other kids.

"I'm glad I feel better too," she said and Rachel smiled as she placed a plate in front of the last chair; she turned to go help with the food when she felt a hand on her wrist.

She looked up and saw the tear stained face of Santana, who was wearing a tired smile.

"Can we talk for a minute?" She asked and Rachel nodded. Santana led her out of the kitchen and into the living room. Once they were alone Rachel felt Santana's body collide with her own in a tight hug.

Rachel gasped in surprise but recovered quickly; and she hugged her back. They remained that was for a moment before Santana pulled away and looked Rachel in the eye.

"Thank you," she said with as much sincerity as she felt.

"Oh… it was nothing," Rachel tried to minimalize it to spare Santana's feelings.

"No, it wasn't nothing… it was everything," Rachel nodded because she got what Santana was trying to say. You not only made my baby girl feel better about herself you told her how to react the net time it happens. You taught her to be strong, and never change for anyone."

"You and Brittany taught her that, I just reiterated it," Santana smiled and nodded.

"Look Rachel, I know I give you a lot of crap about things but I honestly couldn't have asked for a better person for my daughter to idolize," Rachel smiled and clapped her hand to her heart. "And if she turns out half as good a person and friend as you are… well, then I will know that I did well as a parent."

"Santana you're an amazing mom," Rachel tried to drive the point home.

"Yeah well… it takes a village," Rachel nodded because she knew how true that was. "And I have never been so happy that you're a part of mi familia, Rachel."

"You're going to make me cry," Rachel said and her voice cracked.

"Yeah well you always have been a huge drama queen… and kind of a cry baby," Santana said with her signature tone.

"And then you ruin it," Rachel teased and Santana laughed at her.

As they headed back into the kitchen to enjoy a meal with their family; Santana knew something had changed in her… something had shifted in her relationship with Rachel because now she wasn't annoyed that she was raising a mini Rachel Berry.

Instead, she was proud.

* * *

END.


End file.
